Good Bella Goes Bad
by tiana-swan-cullen
Summary: what if the cullens were taken and bella just thought they left again?what if she went to italy to die?what if she is now 1 of the worlds most powerful vampires?what if one day the cullens show up in fear of their lives asking for help?1st fanfic.try it
1. whos that knocking on my door?

New story. Please give it a chance.

I don't OWN TWILIGHT!!! IT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!

GOOD BELLA GOES BAD

When HE left me, I suffered. Then he off and goes to Volterra. I stop him from getting himself killed. Almost a month later—after he promised never to leave me again—they all were gone.

I ran away to Volterra myself to die. Aro convinced, after some heavy persuation, to join the Volturi. As long as they kept my mind off of THEM, I would be able to survive.

Aro turned me on spot. After the three days of pure pain and agony, I was a very powerful vampire. Almost stronger and better than Aro himself. As the years went by, I grew more powerful. The Volturi trained her. Pretty soon, I was the vampire world`s best assassin. They called me the vampyre. Everyone treats me with the up most respect. Like a sister and leader. I have firepower and could absorb any power.

I didn`t stay in the castle. I stayed in Florence. In a large Victorian style house. There were many I ever felt was anger and grief. Never happiness. Not without them.

I didn`t want to go off and find them. I knew if they left me a second time, they would do it again. They had apparently made it clear that they didn`t want me anymore. Twice.

It has been like this for 15 years now. I am not the bella the Cullens know. I am Izzy. I am not the same weak human anymore. I was going to be taking a weekend off from work. A mini vacation.

As I`m lounging on my sofa reading a book, I hear a frantid knock at my door. Everyone knows that I am on my vacation. No one ever comes when I am on my vacation—unless they have a death wish. I take a look at my clock. 3:33 a.m. How rude to come at such a late hour. Who is this with a death snetence?

I am only wearing a short black sheer gown with lace. Langerie. I threw on the even shorter robe and placed my daggers in my garters.

I walked to the stairs and pushed a button that opened the front door. It opened and I dropped my dagger.

The Cullens. They weren`t at all the same. Aparrel wise that is. They were sporting infected untreated scars. The scars were old though. There were many other scars. Newer ones. Still seeping a dangerous amount of venom. Not only that, but a series of vampire bites. There clothes looked like brown shreds. As if they hadn`t changed in years. Dirt covered their skin. As if they hadn`t bathed in years. What the HELL!?? My mind shouted.


	2. long time no see

**A.n.: second chapter. I hope you like it!**

**All familiar characters belong to stephenie meyer. I do not own twilight unfortunatly.**

**Chapter 2**

Their heads were hung. Not daring to look me in the eye. Nowadays, in the vampire world looking someone the eyes the first time you meet is considered rude and is a sign of a threat. I don't know how or why it caught on, but it was a custom. Because of this, they didn`t see me.

"vampyre, please be so kind to help us. We are dreadfully sorry to have come at such a late hour.," Carlisle said, head still bowed, in a desperate tone. On reflex reaction, I slammed the button down that controlled the door and watched it close in their faces.

Something awoke in me that hasn`t been awake in years. The instinct to protect the ones I love. I went to my bedroom closet and got out some battle clothes. A black corset, black leather pants, black knee-high heeled boots, black trench coat—already loaded with my guns, ammo, and sword—and i was ready for just about anything.

I sped to the basementand got seven containers of blood, something to clean them up with, seven bottles of my famous healing/disinfecting. I grabbed clothes from the guest closet. I knew i might have someone coming by unexpected that might need clothes. I had all sized. All grabbed all the right sizes and sat everything in the den. I went back and manually opened the door. They were on there knees sobbing quietly in each other`s embraces. They seemed desperate. How weak. They seemed confused and hurt.

Then another instinct appeared. I grew angry at whoever did this to them. I`d kill them with my bare hands. No one does that to MY family. WHOA!! Where did that come from Izzy? They left you remember. No! They left Bella. You are new Izzy. They don't know you. Bella is gone. Dead.

"Please help us! They`re coming!" Alice, Esme, and Rosalie begged simultaneuosly. They dropped to my feet and kneeled as they sobbed more. If this situation wasn`t some frantic and serious, i would probably laugh. Only because the three of them did exactly the same thing at exactly the same time. Still none of them looked at me still.

"Stand up," I ordered. They all stood immediately and kept their heads down. "Come in," I sighed. They all followed me in. i led them to the den. "Long time no see,"

There heads snapped up. Then they all started to stutter my old name. It was highly aggravating to an extint—to hear something that claimed me weak.

Izzy volturi is anything but weak.' Who do they think they are coming on my doorstep and calling me some weak name and expect my help,' I couldn`t help but think. Then I thought of how volnerrable, desperate and weak they looked. I couldn`t help but soften a little bit. Not much to the point were it was noticable to anyone. The only reason I noticed was because it was a sign of the bella in me fighting.

"It`s Izzy," I cut all the rambling off, "Bella is no more. Now who exactly is coming?"

"Victoria`s army of 50 to kill us for escaping," Alice rushed. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand as I tensed. I hadn`t had a single thought about Victoria. Then something Alice said caught my attention.

"What did you say about escaping?" I asked wondering if my ears were fooling me.

"15 years ago, Victoria took us, bel—Izzy. She finally let her guard down and we escaped. We never wanted to leave you, hon" Esme said. As if on cue, the back wall of my house was shattered. It was completely made of a beautifully rare glass. It took me almost a year to find enough for that wall. I let out a ferocius roar.

There stood a little over 50 new born vampires. The Cullens made crouches in front of me growling. I new the perfect way to quickly eliminate new-borns. I walked over to the blood I brought in for the Cullens.

I used my telekinises—a power i absorbed—and moved the opened blood bottles and poured them all over the newborns.

They started to attack each other`s head trying to get all the blood possible. So predictatble. Before things got to messy, I pulled out my swords. They were made to tear and poison a vampires skin. I made them myself. I went arond the room beheading each unsuspecting vampire. They were all unaware. Everyone was dead in the matter of seconds.

I saw the Cullens struggle. Their eyes were pitch black. They wanted very much to get in the fight for blood as well. I shook my head. I was watching the struggle in their eyes.I released a big sigh. I really enjoyed that glass wall. I was livid, when I thought of all the hard work that went into that wall and the time spent making it perfect. I roared with fury...again. It shook the whole house. It even frightened me a bit.

I needed to let out some of my anger. I ran through the hole in the wall and headed towards the deep forest. When i got there, I let the actions of my powers take over. When my emotions got very strong, this is what uually happens. It wasn`t just the broken glass that was pissing me off. It was my broken heart. It was my stupidity.

If they really were kidnapped—which was backed up by the newborn attack—I could have got them back so long ago. We could all be happy and no one would be hurt. All the pain I suffered, all the torcher the Cullens endured was because of me. None of this would have happened if James wasn`t killed to protect me.

I was barely aware of the fact that I had an audience. It was too late to turn back now. Trees started flying through the air and setting on fire. Thunderclouds rolled in. Lightning struck down nearby trees. The rain pelted down and put out the fires. I felt myself floating in the air. My hair was flying around my head on account of the wind. I heard my name being called, but I was breifly out of control. Voices calling my name would not help me now.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around my legs pulling me back down to the Earth. Once I was planted to the ground, all the chaos stopped and I collapsed. I was pulled into a broad set of arms as I sobbed. I turned to see who`s arms I was in. Felix. Demetri was standing behind him. My friends. My brothers.


	3. part I of chapter three

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************

Felix and Demetri helped me get to my feet.

"Jesus, Izzy. We can't have you going around causing earthquakes now. What got you pissed now?" Felix asked.

"Oh.. just the fact that the last people I thought I would ever see, show up at my doorstep... My house is attacked by multiple new-born vampires... My glass wall is shattered...Oh yeah! This is the worst vacation ever." I ranted as we all walked back towards the house. I replanted the trees back into the ground on the way back.

"Well, now I remember who these vampires are. The one who wanted to kill himself over you and his family." Dmetri said. I sighed when we got to the house. I fell on top of the now blood spotted sofa and closed my eyes.

"Izzy?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I asked opening one eye.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Alice asked.

"Continue," I said.

"Well Victoria showed up unexpectantly. There were too many of them to fight. They had the element of surprise since they decided the attack at the last minute. Victoria kept us in a dungeon. She threw one bear down a week. We practically starved. On top of that, we couldn't bathe or change clothes. Everyday she came down to torchure us. Hot iron bars. They were almost on fire. It burned us and it hurt alot. This was the basic routine for the next fifteen years. Like a week ago, she let her guard down. That's when we fought with everything we could muster and got away. We ran into some vampires and they told us about one of the most powerful vampires in the world. They also warned us that she was cold, angry, and bitter." Alice paused to look at me. I shrugged. It sounded about right. I only acted cold because if not i would be taken for granted and walked all over. "So we came here. Desperate because Victoria's workers were close. Surprised to find out you are her." Alice finished.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. I PROMISE to post a chapter or two tomorrow.I have been sent to bed. I can't finish the chapter. Again sorry. Review.**

**How do you think Bella will feel?**

**What do you think icky Vicky is up to?**

**Review!!*sigh* g' night. **


	4. part II of chapter three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Here is the second part of chapter III. Enjoy. Oh and you may or may not have read my other story Princess Bella Swan Volturi, but I mentioned that I would love a co writer. You know with docX and all that good stuff.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Funny how things work, huh?" I asked. They didn't answer. I didn't expect them to. I took a deep breathe. I hadn't took a breather in a day now. I smelt something rotten. My nose wrinkled in disgust. "What the hell is that smell?"

I sniffed around the room looking for the culprit. I reached the Cullens and I almost threw up. Whew we! Talk about smelly. The smelled like they rolled around in cow manuer for fun. I pushed them all outside. Once we got out there, I closed the door and went to the little closet full of bathing stuff. I ran turned on the shower to 7 bathrooms. I stocked them with soaps, towels, shampoos, hair conditioners,bath salts, and bubble baths.

I went back outside to see them with confused expressions. I chaffeured them back into the house.

"Find a bathroom and wash. I don't want to see you for a hour. At least." said feircely.

They shot off. I know they must miss baths. Fifteen whole years. I took a moment to process what Alice said. They pretty much starved. I hadn't paid any heed before to their eyes, but rest assured, they were pitch black. I'd take them to my favorite place to hunt later. After they rest of course.

With all the new infomation, I had a lot of work to do. I hope the Cullens don't expect me to turn back into the weak, push over, and all-to-sweet Bella. News flash. It. Is. Not. Happening. Izzy the brave, strong, and independent stood before all to see today.

Demetri and Felix were talking to Aro to see what could be done about the glass wall. Again, I I never admitted was that one reason I loved that wall was because it was sort of like the old Cullen glass was just rare and hard to find on mine. Or what was left of my wall. Some peices could probably be reused or I would get a different glass all together. That wasn't even the most important thing right now.

The important thing was that Victoria was after the Cullens and I had to protect them. No matter what, none of them would get hurt. I just got them back. I'll be damned—no pun intended—if I lose them now. I'd have to get my own army, train them, and kill Victoria. There is no doubt that the Volturi army will help. I certainly wouldn't force them though.

I went to get everyone a set of clothes. It had been 55 minutes. I traveled to my basement where all sized today clothes were. I believe I put them for anyone who had no choice but to stay here so I could help them with their 'problems'. I got Alice a pale pink blouse and white pants. For Rose, I got a red camisole and dark blue jeans that were threaded in red as well as a jacket to match. For Esme, I got an Old Navy shirt with sky blue and a dark blue with stripes. It was a collar and the bottons stopped below the boob area and long-sleeved. With it, denim jeans. For the men, they got simple buttoned-down shirts and slacks or jeans.

Carlisle; baby blue shirt & cacki`s.

Jasper; white shirt & cacki`s.

Emmett; light green shirt & jeans.

Edward; dark green shirt & jeans.

I delivered the clothes by the doors. I went to my room and closed the door. I walked over to my bookcase and picked a book to read. I flopped down on my bed and faced the window.

I heard Felix and Demetri ordering the newer Volturi members orders to clean up any spilled blood and glass. They also were to build a sliding door where the glass wall was and move in copies of my furniture. I lightly chuckled. They were so bossy. Even before I became one of the most powerful vampires in the world, they never treated me like that. They showed favoritism and kindness. They treated me as their equal.

I had gotten halfway down through the book when I heard a familiar horrific scream.

**Ha!!Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Cliffhanger! I'm sorry. I hate cliffhangers, but I would've had to skip out on homework. I can't do that. Plus it is very appropriate. Anyway.............**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I raced down the stairs towards the scream. Alice. She was writhing in pain on the floor, holding her chest. Jasper was holding her trying to help with no avail. Everyone surrounded her. It was almost hard to see through the crowd.

I pushed my way through and knealed by Jasper and Alice. Venom was steady flowing out of her. She was sweating. It was apparent that she was dying.

"What's happenning to her Bella?" Esme whispered. Jasper looked at me with the same question in his eyes. I could feel my eyes water with tears that would never shed. I released a sob. She was dying. A cure was incredibly hard to find.

The Cullens seemed to understand what my sobbing meant. Esme crashed to her knees and sobbed while holding Alice's hands. Jasper didn't want to except it that easily.

"Please do something, Bell-Izzy. I can't loose her. Do something?" He begged. It only broke my heart that much more.

My mind raced through anything that can be done. After a good ten minutes, I thought of some people who owed me a few favors. I teleported—another absorbed power—the phone in my hands. Quickly. I dailed the Halliwell residence. On the second ring, Piper picked up.

"Hello," Piper asked.

"Piper, it's Izzy. Do you remeber those favors you owe me?" I asked.

"How could I forget?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, I need a favor. Do you think you could get Pheobe to Cole to go down to the underworld and get the cure for dead man's poison?" I asked sweetly.

"Why should we help you," This wasn't Piper anymore. It was Cole.

"Aww, Cole. Long time no hear," My patience was running thin. "You should help me because I saved your ass from burning in hell for all eternity! Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" I steamed.

"Tsk. Tsk. I wouldn't help you if the worl--"

"We'll help you. When do you need it by?" Phoebe interrupted Cole from saying his rude remark.

"Before 24 hours are up." I answered.

"You'll have it by then. Cole didn't mean anything. Forgive him. I know there is a heart somewhere deep....deep....deep...deep--"

"I get the picture. I don't mind Cole at all.... Thank you. So much." I said sincerely.

"See?! There is a heart in there!" I snorted making her laugh.

"You're welcome. We owe you our lives. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Bye." I said. We hung up the phones. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The room was silent, waitng for me to say saomething that would spark hope in there faces.

"A cure is on the way."

**Short chapter. I know. I will try to update in the next three days. I reall y need to catch up on some school work. **

**Review. Review. Review. Review. PLZ REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!! *sigh***

Jasper elaxed slightly when I announced that the cure was on the way.

"Don't get your hopes up too high. They might not be here in time or Cole may not want to... agree—under the circumstances." I was telling the truth. If bad news did come as a result of the Charmed Ones being late, we all needed to prepare for the worst.

Jasper was in agony. Not only did it hurt him to see his mate in such pain, but he felt it too. He felt all the pain she was feeling. It must suck to be an empath right now, huh?

I scooped Alice up in my arms. Jasper growled at me. I started to slap him. I thought better of it when I remembered that Jasper was family. I growled back. I had a shrt temper. I was a ticking time bomb. As soon as some body played with me the wrong way---BOOM!!!

"Jasper, I started to slap you." I chuckled humorlessly. "Don't worry. I just want to make her a little more comfortable than the floor."

Jasper nodded and I continued to my bedroom. I laid her gently on the bed and Jasper crawled next to her. All of the Cullens filed in behind Jasper and stood along the wall.

"Thank you, Bella. We really appreciate it," Carlisle said sincerely. I didn't respond to his gratitude. I merely told him that my name was Izzy. I just gathered some ingredients from a potion the Charmed Ones taught me how to make way back. I took them downstairs and started to cook them in a huge pot.

I waited for it all to come to a boil. Then I felt two arms wrap around my waist. You had to be fucking kidding me! I was finally starting to relax and this... this.. this PERV waltz in my house and touches me?!

"Izzy baby.... Its been awhile," Jackson, the newest Volturi member, cooed. I sighed in annoyance.

"Why are you here?In my house? On my vacation?" I snarled.

"Well, I never!" he said in a mocking tone before turning on the supossed charm of his. "Why wouldn't I? Everyone else is here."

"And you never will." I growled. "If you haven't noticed, I like the people that are here. Well, I did like everyone until you showed up." I snapped at him. He was messing with a ticking time bomb. Didn't he know?

" I like them feisty," he said.

"Up yours," I told him. I turned my attention back to the potion.

"I'd rather it up yours," he whispered in my ear. I scoffed. "Why don't you and me cath up.. in your bedroom?" I scoffed again.I was seriously thinking about killing him. I needed to let go of all this pent up emotion.

"I don't think so!" I yelled at him. I'm pretty sure that the whole house had heard that. And by the sound of the feet I was hearing, I was about to have an audience... I really needed to focus on the potion. I wouldn't want to mess it up and whoever drank it would be weird or have a defect.

"You know you want to," he said in a husky voice. He groped my breast and my arse and that was the final straw. I used my powers and he was being slammed against the nearest wall. Over and over. I subconsciously turned the oven off at the boiling sound. I wrapped my arms around his throat and used a little something I got from Kate. She lived in Denali with a vegetarian coven. I used the highest voltage and shoched him.

He writhed un pain under my touch.

"I'm going to make myself VERY clear. DON'T. EVER. _TOUCH_. ME." I growled and pronounced each word with slow precision. He used all of his strength and nodded his head. " If I ever see you again, I _WILL_ kill you. Get out!" I said menacingly. Everyone in the room except the older Volturi members were terrified. I know the Cullens were. Jasper wasn't down here. He was with Alice. I was sure I got my point across to Jackson, because as soon as I released him, he scrabbled up off of the floor and ran faster than I had ever seen a vampire run.

I took a moment to cool down before I hurt someine's feeling for talking to me. The older Volturi members, who had witnessed my wrath before, were holding their side's doubling over in laughter. Felix swung me around and threw me in the air before catching me and holding me at arm's lentgh.

"About time somebody told him. He was so annoying." Felix said between chuckles.

"I guess we won't be seeing anymore of him," I noticed a familiar girl's voice say.

I turned and saw my favorite sister. Heidi. I know my face lit up. I hugged her tightly.

"Heidi!" I squeeled. She laughed her tinkling laugh and hugged me feircely. I hadn't seen her in over a month. She had been gone on a mission.

"I missed all the fun," she whined. She put on a pouting face and folded her arms across her chest.

"Awww... I' m sure there'll be more." I said playing along. After about 10 seconds, we were both doubled over in laughter.

"I missed yopu Iz!" she said hugging me again.

"I missed you too," I said again as we hugged.

"I can't tell. It looks like you've been having a party. Who are... Oh my god. I remember him." she said pointing at edward. "When you were human and he came and--" she couldn't seem to gather her thoughts together long enough to say what she wanted.

"That's Edward. He and the rest of the Cullens were taken by Victoria and she has an army. They just barely managed to get to the Vampyre's house and even then a small new born army was chasing them and waited for an oppurtunity to attack. Unsurprisingly, they shot Alice with a dead mans poison. The Charmed Ones are working hard to get the cure. You are pretty much updated on evgerything." I summed up.

"My my, we _have _missed all of the fun. It is really unexpected of you to use that power outside of missions," Jane said teasingly. She smiled cunningly.

"I was provoked," I said innocently. "Besides, I _really do_n't like him," I smiled at Jane. She ran into my side knocking me down on the way. I laughed as we got up and the three of us headed over to the potion. They insisted on helping me with it. Everyone else left to give orders and finish walls. That left the five Cullens.

"That was awesome Bella," Emmett boomed. I sighed. "You had me scared for a minute. Who knew the girl that couldn't walk on a flat surface without falling, would turn around and scare me?"

"It's _Izzy_," Heidi, Jane and I corrected.

"Yeah.... Izzy," Emmett said. His smile faltered the tiniest bit.

"I'm goona go sit with Jasper and Alice." Then he was gone.

"That was pretty mean... Izzy," Rosalie said and walked off.

"What did I do?" I asked Heidi and Jane. They just strugged.

"I think you've changed," Esme said sadly.

"Duh.... What did you expect? After all these years. What did you expect?... Of course I've changed, and I don't plan on changing back." I took the potion and Put some inside of a special seringe. It could peirce the skin of a vampire. The girls followed the screaming through the house to my room.

As soon as I was inside of the room, I injected the pain releif potion. For vampires.

"What are you doing to her?" Jasper and Rosalie yelled.

"It's a pain relief potion. She won't feel the pain now." Heidi informed.

"She should be okay... for now," I said.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't have 10 more reviews. I'm not updating. Any way....oh loyal fans of mine. I posted a new story. Check it out. And OF COURSE REVIIIEEEEWWWW! IT CALLED 'VAMPIRE ASSASSIN...SUPPOSEDLY' READ IT _PLEASE!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!! *sigh***

**part I**

"What do you mean, 'for now'?" Jasper snapped.

"Look I know that you must feel a little scared or hurt and angry, but you have to understand that you can't just las out at everyone. I'm getting all of the help that I can get. I've called the most powerful witches in the world. She'll be okay. I know she will. Then I will fight Victoria." I' put my hand on his shoulder.

"No little sis. _We'll _fight Victoria. _Together_." Jasper said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I appreciate the though, but there is no way I am letting you all get yourselves hurt because of one of my old enemies," I said.

"Bella," Edward protestant. "We _will _fight. We won't let you do it alone." Edward stood beside me and put his arms around my waist. I shuddered and gasped when I felt the long overdue shock run where his hands were.

"No. I won't be alone. I have my own army." I turned my head so he could see my face and smirked. Then I dropped the smirk off of my face. "You aren't even trained fighters. You aren't warriors." I started to unwrap his arms from around my waist. His grip tightened.

"Jasper is. He can help us." Edward said.

"You know I will help any kind of way." Jasper nodded.

"Jasper is specialized in newborns. I can assure you that all pf these won't be newborns. They'll be killers, assassins, warriors. They'd pick you all off first. Only killers, assassins,and warriors can defeat them. You will _not _fight!"

I harshly unwrapped Edwards tight arms from around my waist. I turned to face the Cullens. They were all opening their mouths to protest. I shook my head. Before they even got a word out, I shouted, "_I have spoken_!! That is an order!" Immediately their mouths closed.

I slowly walked up the winding stairs to my room. When I passed the window, looking out from the stairs, I saw a newborn vampire with an arrow. On the tip of the arrow was more poison. They were aiming for Esme. '_This would be the perfect test of strength,_' I thought. I eased slowly down the stairs so I could get a better look.

The arrow shot through the farthest window. Demetri made a move to remove Esme, but I stopped them with a look. The Cullens yelled for Esme to move. She turned around when the arrow was two feet from her head. I used my powers to stop the arrow when it was centimeters from her forehead. Her eyes were squeezed shut waiting for the impact and the pain. After a few seconds, Esme's eyes opened in surprize.

I slowly walked down the stairs and turned the arrow in the direction it came and watched it hit the newborn that threw it. I smiled at Esme as I stopped in front of her. She smiled back and I dropped my smile to critisize her.

"You're reflexes are to slow, Esme. And instead of telling her to move, you should have moved her. Especially when she haed no idea why to move. The perfect example was Demetri. As soon as he saw the arrow he made a move to remove Esme out of it's way."

"What are you talking about? He didn't move Es--," Rosalie started to protest.

"I stopped him. I wanted to see if you all had enough sense to move Esme or if she put her confusion aside and let her trust step in that would allow her to move. It was the perfect pop-quiz. It proved my side further. You aren't ready and you won't fight." I said. I looked at the broken window. "Stay out of the windows sight. And Demetri, handle that please," I pointed towards the newborn that was writhing in pain on the ground.

I went to my room and picked up my book that I was reading before everything had happened. When I finished the book, it was 3:00 a.m. We needed that cure in the next 2 hours or Alice would take a turn for the worse and no cure would be able to help her. As if my mind was read, Three girls, one with demonic clothes on, orbed in and Pheobe had a vile inside her hand.

I smiled the first real smile I have had in years.

"There's that heart I was talking about earlier." Pheobe smiled. I laughed and hugged them all tightly. Not so tight where I would break their bones.

"You guys are life safers. Really." I said pulling away. "meet me downstairs," I ran full speed dow the stairs. The vampires cleared a path for me. I stopped in front of Alice's form. I smiled at Jasper. I heard the girls orb behind me.

"They're here. And the cure," I said. "Meet Pheobe, Piper, and Paige. The Charmed Ones. This is Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward, and Jasper and Alice," I introduced everyone.


	9. author's note! very important

**Important message!!! So I just had a rush of story ideas and there is no way I can juggle the five stories I already have, reading stories for my community, training a dog, helping with the new baby, music practice, and school. Whew! I need all my fans to vote on my poll. I have created to know which story I should start typing first. I will not be updating any stories(unless i have time) until the end of February. Sorry! Love You Guys! I promise that everything will be worth the wait.**


	10. Friends?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!! *sigh***

**part II**

* * *

"Well since they are here, help Alice!" Jasper was getting impatient. So was I. But he was family and I needed to keep my patience with him. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Look man. Izzy is powerful and has a very short fuse. It may be best if you don't talk to her like that. She could kill you in less than a minute. I'm sure the only reason she hasn't done so is because you are going through some shit and your are some kind of family. But I won't stand for you talking to my sister like that anymore....bro." Demetri said, getting in Jasper's face.

I saw Jasper's eyes grow darker than black. I know that look. I were it when I lose control. Something takes over you and it is hard to bring you back from it and it takes some time. I remember Aro telling me about the God of War from Texas. I guess the demon wanted to formally introduce himself. Demetri knew this, too, and backed away.

"Woah!" Emmett said. "His eyes are like totally black! That ain't normal!"

"What wrong with Jasper?" Esme panicked. Carlisle was immediately in front of Jasper. Jasper just stared at him.

"Son? What wrong son? Talk to me." Carlisle said. His voice was almost panicked.

"Carlisle," I said in a warning voice. "move away slowly. That's not Jasper right now."

"Well who is he Bella!? That's my son! Something is wrong with him! Of course that is Jasper!" Esme sobbed.

Carlisle made a quick moved a the God of War immediately reacted. It happened so quickly that my eyes almost didn't catch it. Carlisle was threw the wall and still sliding. Jasper was slowly walking towards him. Carlisle wasn't moving. Esme ran towards him. He laid limp in her arms. I don't know what was going on, but seeing Carlisle, my dad, like that at my mom so broken and hearing the terrified and angry screams of the Cullens made something in me snap.

Jasper almost made his way to them. Esme looked at him with fear.

"Son!? What sre you doing?! Stop this madness this instance," I heard. Esme was trying to bring him back, but it was no use. Jasper picked her up by her collar and held her in the air. Then, she too laid limp in his arms. He tossed her to the side. I slowly felt myself slip away. Before I was completely gone, I saw Emmett make his way towards Jasper in rage.

Then he, too, was knocked to the side.

"What the hell?!" I heard The charmed ones yell in unison.

It took every once of humanity in me to give instructions to those around.

"Rosalie don't. You'll end up like the others. Witches, go fix Alice. We need her to bring Jasper back to us. Stay upstairs. Demetri, Felix, and Jane I'm almost gone. I need you to bring me back before innocent people get hurt. I'll handle Jasper. Edward, get Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle to my room. We'll handle them later. Everyone else, leave. You are not safe right--"

I couldn't finish my sentence when I was taken over by whatever it was that took over when I lost control. Call it a demon. Everyone was following my instructions. Edward was more hesitant. He stayed standing by The three I told to stay. They were by a far wall. I ignored them.

"Now, now, Major Whitlock. Why don't you play with somebody your own size?" My demon said. It didn't even sound like me. Jasper slowly turned to face me. His eyes scanned my body.

"When you find someone, let me know." His demon teased in a deep voice. That wasn't helping his case.

"Well, for the mean time why don't you play with me?" My demon snarled. Jasper sent waves of pain, hopelessness and fatigue my way. That must have been what he did to the others. I laughed.

"I that all you've got?" I threw him again the wall with my powers and then paralyzed everything except his mouth and eyes.

Somehow, Major got loose and we were fighting combat. Major was good. I had to give him his props. He wasn't as good as me. I didn't want to hurt him, so I simply put him in a shield. He didn't get out of it. Alice and the rest of the Cullens came running down. Jasper immediately calmed down at the sight of her, well. His eyes were lighter, but still dark. She started to talk him down.

"Jasper, honey? I know you are in there somewhere. Fight this. Fight this demon. Come back to us...." I tuned her out and saw the clouds racing through the sky. Lighting was striking down trees. Rain was pelting the earth.

Demetri, Felix, and Jane started to talk me back. Guiding Izzy back from the darkness. Jasper started helping them when he was back. All of the Cullens were. I heard all of the words of encouragement and slowly came to. There was a problem though. The same problem that I always have when my demon comes. I never can remember anything that my demon has done. This time was no different.

I guess Jasper had caught the mist of what happened because he knew some things that happened. He smiled tentatively at me. Alice was by his side and I gave her a hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that agian! Stay out of the windows. I can't watch after you guys 24/7 I have a job still." I smiled at her. I caught Demetri's eye and said, "This vacation _really _sucks."

Demetri threw his head back in laughter. That started the laughter of many others as well. I eventually joined as well.

"Well, we gotta get going. Wyatt needs me." Piper said.

"Yeah and Cole..." Pheobe trailed off shaking her head.

"I get it. He hates me and doesn't trust me. The feeling is mutual and please tell him that." I said.

"I'll deliver that message personally hon." Paige said. Pheobe rolled her eyes and said, "I know you don't like Cole, but could you at least pretend?"

"No. Something isn't right about him and Piper knows it to. It seems like everyone knows it but you." When Piper heard her name and what was associated with it and turned her head.

"Whatever."

That's when I noticed a movement behind Piper. One of the newer Volturi Guard members. He hasn't built up a restraint for blood and it looks like he found his singer. He had opened his mouth. You could see the venom coating his teeth. The girls were arguing and it seems like the only person that even noticed this vampire was me. Just as he was about to attack Piper, I ran at him and knocked him to the ground. His eyes were black and he was snarling.

The Charmed sisters finally caught the gist of what was happening and They all gasped and backed toward a wall.

"When you are in my house, you respect my guest. I don't care if she is your singer, but I can garantee that your fate now lies in Piper's hands." I looked towards Piper. "Do you want him to live. He could be a threat. I know he won't give up uintil he has your blood. What do you want to do with him?"

"He could be a threat to my family? Leo?" Piper asked. I nodded. "I don't want him to live. I also don't want him to suffer a painful death."

"You want him to die?"

"Yes," she answered carefully. Her and her sisters were still scared and shocked.

"Young one. Your inability to control your bloodlust has cost you your live." I raised my voice. "Let this be a lesson to all of you who feel the need to threaten or harm my friends in any way. It will cost you your life."

Everyone remained silent to see what I was going to do. I got of off the terrified vampire and snapped my fingers. He was numb as his body burst into flames and turned into ashes.

"Thank you. I guess you saved my life. Again. If you ever need anything at all, you have the Charmed Ones' support." Piper said. Herf next action shocked me. She gave me a hug. Then her sisters did as well. I slowly hugged them back.

"Well, if you ever need a babysitter or if you need a situation handled, the Volturi is on your side. As well as the Vampyr." I told them. They said goodbye. And trhe Cullens thanked them and then they left.

"Well, now that one problem is solved, we still have Victoria to worry about," Jane said. I shrugged and sat down and tried to collect my thoughts. This vacation is more stressful than my days working. Now to see what tomorrow has in store for us.

**Sorry for the update taking so long. I was busy and the days kinda flew by. Before I knew it, it was the beginning of March. I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review! The more reviews, the faster the update. You guys probably know that already though. SO review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review!!!!!!**


	11. comprimises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!! *sigh***

**Sorry guy! I know! I know. It has taken me forever to update this chapter and for thast I am terribly sorry. I had major writer's block, but now I am back on track. I also posted two new stories. They are called ' Diary of a Surrogate Mom' and 'Withheld Love'. The first is a BellaxEdward, and the second is a BellaxEmmett. Please check it out if you have the time on your hands.**

Sleep was a privelidge that I could no longer have. I wish I did though. Then I could escape all of the problems that flung themselves on my door step. Normally I would be excited that this had occured. Normally. I would have had something to do. It is an entirely different thing when you are close to the ones, that you are protecting, personally.

I put a sign on the door that said 'do not disturb. Or else.' That might just work. After doing that, I put ear plugs in my ears, giving me temporary good hearing by a human's regular standard. Ipicked up the book, that I had yet to finish, and began to start from the beginning. As I was a good hour into my book, Someone pounded on my room door.I slammed it open using my telekinisis, took the plugs out of my ears, and glared at the person that was guilty at disturbing me.

Emmett. I used my powers a lifted him into the air.

"Woah!" Emmett said.

"Did you see the sign on the door Emmett?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, but I thought you'd ignore the 'or else' for your favorite brother." Emmett said.

"You're not good at thinking. You shouldn't do it often. You thought wrong, and who said you were my favorite brother?" I asked. His mouth fell open, and he pouted softly. I didn't let him get a word in because I was already throwing him against trees outside. And the ground. When I grew tired and bored after about 10 minutes, I put Emmett down.

"That was so not cool!" Emmett pouted.

"Or elses aren't usually cool Emmett. Now, was there a reason that you interrupted me?" I asked him.

"Well, we were going to go on a hunt and we wanted to let you know." he said. Oh,

"Okay. Demetri and Felix will assist you and watch for anything. Won't you boys?" I said. Demetri and Felix were standing there as soon as threir names were called. They instantly nodded and the Cullens, along with Demetri and Felix, were off.

"Now before I get into my relaxation time, is there anything else anyone needThat would require interrupting me?" I asked into the house of the other vampires. There were a chorus of 'nos' and I went back to everything I was doing beforew I was rudely interrupted by Emmett.

**Much Later**

I had taken a long shower an hour or so ago. It was very relaxing and though vampires couldn't get tired, this day wore me out. Right now, I was holding a long over due conversation with Jane as the back doors were flung open by a verp upset, and angry, Carlisle.

Jane and I looked at each other. When our gaze broke, we both ran over to where the vampires where pouring in. I noticed Alice and Rosalie were grief-stricken. Edward was slightly confused. Emmett looked pissed as Jasper looked to be deep in thought while holding Alice as she dry sobbed. And Carlisle. Carlisle was worst than anyone. His face showed that of anger and sadness and self-loathing. It took me a moment before I realized that Esme was missing.

"What happened?" I ordered out of Demetri.

"Y-you see—w-what happened was—um, a vampire took Esme." Demetri finally got out.

"HOW COULD YOU TWO LET THAT HAPPEN YOU INCOMPETENT, IDIO—," I started to yell. How could they just let her be taken. There were no rips in their clothing to show a sign of any type of fight or struggle. To say I was angry was an understatement.

"Bella-Bee it wasn't all his fault. It was like they didn't have any scent at all. Demetri can't track him. All we know is that we saw a vampire take Esme and ran off. We hadn't even noticed until she yelled for someone to help her." Felix said.

"Show me." I ordered. I held out my hand and Felix connected his palm to mine. I saw basically everything he told me that he saw. "Leave here immediately Felix and Demetri."

I said. If I had to look at them for one more minute, I would hurt them. They started to protest. "NOW!!" My voice rang with finality and power throughout the house making everyone flinch. Without a word, they both turned and walked out of the front door.

Carlisle was pacing, leaving tracks in my floor. Soon enough he'd fall through a hole that his pacing will create.

"Carlisle stop," he continued looked he hadn't heard him at all. "Carlisle!" I shouted getting his attention. "Stop." He looked down like he hadn't noticed that he was pacing. With a nod, he stopped.

After a few minutes passed, no one had said anything. Everyone appeared to be deep in thought and they jumped when the bell rang. I swiped it open with my power and saw a long box with a note attached. I carefully studied the box before I mentally removed the top. An arm laid inside. Esme's arm. Carlisle wailed and Alice and Rose sobbed harder.

I read the note out loud, keeping all emotion off of my face.

"You started something that you can't possibly finish, little Bella. You and your coven/family. Killing my mate was the worst mistake of your life and your precious mother will pay dearly for your mistakes. If she survives the up coming torture, you will see her at the battle I am sure you know is to come. From Victoria." I ended the note.

"Oh, snap! This bitch is askin' for it!" Heidi yelled. That was completely out of character for her, but I couldn't agree with her more.

"You're right. This bitch is going to get it. She is going to die." I proclaimed.

"Isabella? You _must _let me fight on your side. I can't just sit around and do nothing when she has my wife." Carlisle said. I heard the demand in his voice, but he kept it low key. There was more of sadness and exxageration that you could hear.

What would human Bella do if she was aware that some narcotic bitch had taken her mate to her knowledge? Would she sit around? Or would she find some way to get into a fight and get her mate back? She'd take some action. It's time I took a few pages from Bella's book.

"You can. You have seen the training Demetri did before, correct?" I asked him.

"Yes. It seemed like he was tough." Carlisle admitted. I nodded. It was good that he knew at least some background training. The basics.

"Well at least you know the basics. His training sessions seemed difficult to you?" I asked him. He nodded his head in agreement. "Well, just think. Mine is ten time tougher, and way more brutal."

I could see the gulp as he swallowed it.

"I can deal." He said. I knew that he'd do anything to get Esme back.

"Alright. We'll start in about an hour. Jane, be sure that he has everything that he will need." I stated.

As I turned to walk up the stairs, I felt a hand around my wrist pulling me back. When it touched me, I felt a tingling sensation run through my venom filled veins. I turned around quickly and was met with a shocking pair of golden eyes.

"Can we fight?" Edward asked me. I tore away from his gaze. He was starting to dazzle me.

"The answer is no." I said. There was the reasons I had before, but at the back of my mind, I knew that there were one or two other reasons why I wouldn't allow them to fight. I couldn't bear it if they got hurt. Edward especially.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Cause I said so. I already told you, anyway." I said.

"How is it any different than when you met James on your own? You thought he had your mother. You weren't nearly as bonded to your mother as we are to Esme. Victoria is torturing Esme. We can't not do anything." Edward said. He was far too right. I'd do anything for Renee and I'd only known her for a hot second compared to how much time they had all spent with Esme. I could agree, but I could be difficult.

" I won't train you." I said.

Alice and Rosalie had stopped crying long enough to listen to this conversation.

"What if we had somebody else to train us?" Alice asked. "People with experience and knows what you taught them?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Jane, Felix, and Demetri." Jasper said.

"If they agree to it, have at it." I said.

"I guess." Jane said. "I'll ask Demetri and Felix if they would to."

"Fine. Carlisle, wioll you be traing with me or your family?" I asked leaving the decision up to him.

"You. If that is still okay." He answered. I nodded.

"Remember. One hour." I said. I pulled my wrist out of Edward's grip and headed upstairs to change.

**So what do you think? You know I love reviews. So review!!!!**


	12. training

**Sorry you guys! I've had major writers block on this story and quite a few of my others. Hopefully, the other updates will follow this one soon. For my other stories of course. Anyway please forgive me for the super long wait. **

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows who Twilight belongs to or else I'd be rich, and die of happiness.**

_One hour later..._

After I put on more of my fighting clothes, got everything in the training weapons catagory , and made sure that Carlisle had everything he needed, I went to retrieve Carlisle. I ended up sneaking up on him and he jumped into the air in fear.

"Lesson number one, never let anyone sneak up on you. Keep your senses open. All of them. You need all of them. Don't breathe when you are being stalked or if you are sneaking up on somebody unless it is nessasary to talk. It makes it harder for your enemies to detect you, and that gives you an advantage. You can detect them first." I said. I would've taught him that anyway, but that seemed like the perfect opening. I started to walk towards the clearing, where I will train him. If I'm not mistaking, Demetri, Jane, and Felix are training the others in the next clearing. Maybe I'd pop in later.

"Okay, now that you know Lesson munber one, we will move to the next one. I'm going to teach you how to work your senses to your advantage." Carlisle nodded as I continued. "Allow your senses to work together. Catch the scent, listen to the shifts in nature, and wind, and let your mind detect your opponents moves and location. Close your eyes Carlisle. Good. Now I want you to find me." He nodded and I teleported fifty feet to his right. I moved the slightest bit to see if he was doing what I had taught him. His head snapped in my direction and he sped over towards me to where he was standing right in front of me.

"Very good Carlisle. You can open your eyes now." He looked straight at me and I could see his satisfaction on finding me. "Lesson number three. Don't let your opponent know what you are feeling. Keep your face blank, void of all emotion. If your enemy knows your emotions, they will use it against you. Carlisle Lesson three is about endurance and tolerance. I'm going to send you pain. Low volts to high volts. I don't won't to see that you are in pain. I don't want you to show it."

"Now's your chance Carlisle. Drop out now if you don't want pain. If you can't handle it." I said.

"I'm not leaving. I'm doing this for Esme. And for my family." He answered with defiance covering his features. I nodded. I started a storm above us. Above only the clearing. I shocked him with a low volt of lightning. Then I gradually went higher. I saw him cleanch his teeth as I got to 250 volts. I would stop when I got to 400 volts. No sooner. I hit 350, and the only thing he was doing was grinding his teeth together. When I got to 400, he was focusing on his breathing. I could tell. I stopped and he gasped and fell to the ground.

"That was very good for your first time. We will do it again sometime before the session is over. Now I'm going to test your speed and agility. Lesson four. I'm going to send various objects your way. They'll come at you very fast and from different directions. Including my weapons, trees, and boulders. I might even send some pain your way to test and make sure that even if you are in pain, you won't let it distract you enough to let your enemy overtake you. You can avoid getting hurt by the objects or you will get hurt. Your choice of course." I said in a emotionless voice. He merely nodded. "Beginning in 5...4...3...2...1"

On one, I started to move all of the obstacles with my mind. He was doing remarkably well. Carlisle was dodging all of the weapons, smashing boulders, and splintering trees. It looked too easy. Almost like he was having fun. I decided to make it harder for him and I sent hundreds of rocks flying at him all at the same time. I watched as he avoided each one. He even grabbed a gun and shot some of them while avoiding the rest.

He had almost made it through the rocks, so I decided that it would be a good time to send him a little shock and that is exactly what I did. He cringed slightly, but neither his face nor movements altered. I was impressed. As soon as I ran out of things to toss his way, I started to think about the next lesson he should be taught.

"Excellent Carlisle. I must say that I am impressed. Have you done anything like this before?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes and no. I studied a lot of books with marshial arts many years ago, but I never actually put any of the knowledge I learned into good use." Carlisle said with an indifferent expression.

"That's good then. I don't have much more to teach you, but I will test everything that I have shown you so far. You will fight others. Then you will fight me. Of course, I will give you pointers and tips as you fight others. Things that you may need to work on, things that you neglect to do, and things that could get you into trouble if you do when we fight Victoria. Then you will be blindfolded and I will test how well you understood the first lessons? Is that clear?"

"Crystal," he answered.

"Okay. Something I know for a fact is that you care about others and you often seek to help them. You are very compassionate. This is a strong and healthy trait when you are at home living in peace, but when you are at war, this can cause you your life as well as many others. I'm not saying that you should ignore the fact that someone dear to you needs your help, but I am saying that you don't need to let it distract you when you are in a fight. You opponent will use that to catch you off gaurd and end you. Understand?" I asked. He nodded as his face took on a more serious look.

"Okay Carlisle. I want to see how well you handle being ganged up on." I called the 10 of the newest members of the Volturi guard to fight Carlisle. Some had swords and others didn't. I gave Calisle a sword of his own to use, as well as a dagger. He fought them as I yelled out directions. I also threw in my own little diversions. I'd throw a tree at Carlisle and he'd dodge it and use it to his advantage.

Once that was done, the members were all on the weapons were charmed so that they would do slight damage when major injuries should have been given. That is how I avoided any of the members, as well as Carlisle's death.

Carlisle had done exceedingly well and I, of course, told him. Next I blind folded him and told him to use his senses and detected where things are coming at him and how fast they were going. I did lesson four all over again, as I had promised, but this time he was blindfolded.

Carlisle didn't surprised me when this repeat of a lesson left not a scratch on him. I took his blindfold off.

" there is only one thing left for you to do. That is to fight first, then hand on hand combat. When I say combat, you immediately drop your sword and fight. I won't stop or hesitate to see if you are ready." I said. I kept my voice even as I drew my on sword and held it out for him to touch. This signaled that he was ready to duel.

I made the first move and he barely dodged it. We continued on like this for some time. He was moving me backwards, but I had a trick for that. I teleported behind him. This took him off guard and I swiped the sword's blade and made a deep slash into his back. He showed no pain as he turned around and started with more defensive moves. I got three more deep cuts into him. His shirt was barely there and you could see the venom. He had yet to injure me in anyway.

I teleported rocks at him and when he dodged them, He jumped into a tree. I hissed at him. I used the wind and it created a small hurricane that allowed me to float high in the air and it carried me where I wanted it to take me. I knocked him out of the tree and he rolled continuosly through the forest. Unfortunately I knocked him out in the direction of the clearing that the others where in. Just as I suspected, the others could clearly be seen and they could see us. The had stopped all that they had been doing and were now watching us. Mainly, they watched me land with the tornado deminishing by my doing. Carlisle finally stopped rolling and he landed at Demetri's feet. The others looked shocked at his condition.

As he got back up, he _tried_ to get me off guard and swipe under my feet.

"Big mistake, Carlisle. You moved to slow for that move, and you never should've attempted it while you are recovering yourself from a fall." I said in a stern voice. He gave a little nod to show me that he heard and that he understood. I swiped my sword across his arm.

"You left your side open and vulnerable. I could have easily staked you and then cut off your head while you were down. Just position yourself and make sure there are no room for you opponent to get an easy attack." He nodded and when his back was to the Cullens, I heard several gasps and that distracted me and he used that to his advantage. He got a good swipe at my stomach. It only stung, but it was deep nevertheless.

"Very good. Learn from my mistakes." I said. I heard Demetri start to talk to the others, letting them know what I did wrong and telling them to watch us.

"Do you see how she stands?" I'm assuming they nodded because he continued. "That is the right position you stand in when you are sword fighting.

I teleported to Carlisle's left and he sniffed the wind. He was using his senses and that was an excellent thing. I sent a bolt of lightning his way so I could catch his face. It remained stoic.

"Good," I complimented when he turned to me and began fighting again. "Combat."

I threw my sword to the side and tackled him. I didn't stay down long and it took him to long to get up. I grabbed his leg and spun around until I finally released him and he flew across the clearing and shattered the boulder he landed against. I didn't stop. He eventually knocked me down and I easily swiped his legs out from under him and he fell to the ground and I got up.

"That's how that move is done." I said simply. I tossed him in the air and on his way back down, I kicked him right in the stomach and he flew at Felix's feet.

"Watch her carefully," Felix said.

"Learn your opponent." I said it loud so that the others could hear me. "Learn how they move, learn how they attack, learn how the defend, learn what is most common for them to do, and learn how to use those to your advantage." I said. I grabbed Carlisle arm, and effectively spun him around. I grabbed his neck and let my teeth hover over him. "You lose." I said releasing his arm and I heard him growl in frustration.

"Oh, Carlisle. You shouldn't be so down on yourself." Jane said.

"I lost." He said simply.

"But you won. You got very far. I don't think any of my fights have lasted that long. Two hours. The longest it has ever taken me to go in for the kill is 30 minutes. So in a way, you won." I said. "Your session is done. Every day, we will train for two hours. Just fighting and we'll touch up on some of the stuff that we went over today." With that, I threw a 'good luck' over to the others and made my exit. Something in my gut told me that I should stay though so I stopped and thought about it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!*!*!*!*!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sorry about the long wait. I hope this was worth the wait. I typed more than I was going to. So tell me what you think. I think I'm going to make the next chapter in Edward and Carlisle's pov.**

**In case none of you knew this... I don't have a beta for this story and many of my others. Anyone know any good ones? Anyone want to be a beta. Not just a person that edits, but a person that inputs ideas and possibly help me write the chapters. You don't have to have any experience, of course, but I would appreciate you being a little creative.**

**On another note, there is a really awesome story that my friend posted. It is called 'Rebuilding' and it is by "BleedingLove101". It is really awesome so far. This is her summary...  
**

"**Six years ago, she was newlywed and her future was bright. Now, she was in a city she knew nothing about and where nobody knew her. She had just committed a crime, although it was a just punishment in her eyes, and had no idea what was in store for her." **  
**I won't tell you to much about it, but I suggest that you read it and spread the word about this awesome story and the awesome author. **  
**Oh and don't forget to review for her and for me. ** **:) smiles :)**


End file.
